Hawaiian Miracles
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: AU Dave/Jade. One little witch is taking a vacation in Hawaii when she met her soul mate, the knight. They were just hanging around, and they fell in love. They didn't know how, but they couldn't get out. And, all it took was the witch's eyes to save the knight's life. Her bright green eyes stared into crimson ones, and that's when it all started.
1. When the Day met the Knight

A little story credited to a YouTube song I was listening to. (/watch?v=OE6gnXa78Ro) -After the URL

* * *

When the Witch met the Knight, she was walking on the sandy beaches of Hawaii. She was a witch, wasn't she? She had to be evil, correct? Stereotypes, all of them.

This particular witch was walking around aimlessly, no goals to achieve because she was only taking in the view she never saw before. Being stuck on an island with a sorceress didn't help the fact that she was literally _stuck_ in her _home_, in the middle of the Pacific.

It was the middle of summer when she came across the knight, and it was midnight, her least favorite part of the day to be honest. She was sitting on the shore, looking at the crescent moon that glowed a bright blue, shining down on the ocean shores, making the waves look incredibly beautiful.

When she stood, a burst of gunfire caught her attention. It echoed in her mind as she followed the sound. She didn't particularly like violence, but being that the world wasn't a nice place originally, she had to live with it.

She heard the shuffling of quick fleeting footsteps when she approached a clearing, underneath some green umbrella trees. Red pools of blood drained her face of all cheerfulness as it spread out towards her feet. Her long black bangs hung over her eyes as looked down at the teenage boy, whose torso was covered in holes, most likely bullets.

She took a step towards him, and the boy's eyes slowly opened. He saw the Witch and tried to move away from her, but he made a grunt of pain while trying to do so.

"Don't move. It only makes it harder." She spoke to him, worry laced in her normal cheery tone. She walked around the pooling blood, to his other side and kneels down beside him. Her breath is hitched in fear from the blood loss, and her heart skips a beat when she sees his ruby eyes underneath the shattered shades.

She knew that he was barely hanging on, so she tried to hurry up the healing spell without messing it up. If she messed it up, it wasn't that bad, only potential death of the entire universe is all, nothing much. Just kidding, no death of the universe, just the person dies.

She closes her eyes, gently placing one hand over the center wound and the other over her heart. She had drain her life force to help him recover, but he'd need a real doctor to get the bullets out of his chest. She took a breath and swallowed once before reciting a spell her grandfather passed to her.

"Heal thou with thy's life force, damages to thou's body slowed, and wounds help thou's body as a friend, not a foe. Thy shall protect the force bond with any protection thy can endow upon thou." A white light flashed and the blood that once pooled from the boy wasn't there no more.

The boy looked up at the girl's face who had somehow saved him, and her bright lime eyes had kept him awake a little longer, and he spoke to her.

"Who-" He winced through pain. "Who are you?" He asked, still looking directly into the Witch's lime eyes.

She stood with a sun-lit smile in the dead of night, looking down at the boy she had saved with her little magic force. She giggled as she saw him looking at her with curious and weary eyes.

"I'm Jade Harley." And, she disappeared from the boy's view as he blacked out...

* * *

He awoke with a gasp. He felt at his chest, and bandages looped around the places where he had been shot by that man. He thought he could take care of himself, and he obviously couldn't. However, it was his choice to walk through a forest in Hawaii at midnight, so...

When the nurse who had been taking care of him came into the pale beige room, he jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing.

"Mr. Strider? Are you awake?" The blonde asked him. He blinked, rubbing his temples.

"Yea...Just feel like I'm forgetting something." He replies with a hint of regret. The nurse chuckles drunkenly, like she just had a margarita.

"Well, you were hurt pretty badly when we found you. We decided to put your on some amnesia pills, so you wouldn't wake up in pain from surgery." She told him, surprising him.

"Surgery?" The boy asked, not remembering anything about surgery. Or anything from the night before except getting shot multiple times. "What surgery?"

She tilts her head to the side, her blonde bob bouncing to the side. "You had multiple bullets in your torso, near vital organs, almost dangerously close. We thought you weren't going to make it." She shakes her head, smiling. "It's magical you're still alive."

At the mention of the word, something in your mind tells you to look in the corner of the hospital room. He did so, and his eyes widened. It was her. The witch who saved his life with her beautiful lime green eyes.

"Hey there." The figure waved cheerily at him. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned on the wall behind her, blending in when the nurse looked where he was looking.

"Mr. Strider? Are you okay? What are you looking at?" The nurse asks several questions. You simply shake your head, and tell her you need sleep, and she leaves the room.

The Witch looks up again, her lime eyes staring at you in care. She walks up to your hospital bed with a playful smirk. "How's it going, fighto?" She jokes, making you grin.

"Well, other than the pain the my ribs, it's going great." He grins at her, making her giggle lightly. It was like holding a feather. She was so delicately placed, and she could easily be blown away from him.

"We didn't get to talk much last night, did we?" Jade nervously laughed, a small blush on her face. Her master said that love was a dangerous thing for a witch, so she tended to stick to that for her sake. However, she couldn't help it with this boy. He was so cool and he tried to hide his emotions from her, but he couldn't.

"Nah. Not really, being shot up and shit really takes the talk out of conversation." He smirks, and he makes her laugh. "Anyways, I didn't get to introduce myself, Jade."

Though, she shakes her head with a smile. "Wait until you're released to talk. I don't want it to be awkward." Not that it wouldn't be, since he knew that she was a witch. But, he was developing emotions towards the teen who saved him that he hadn't felt towards other girls his age.

* * *

Turns out, the next day he was released. Jade waited outside the hospital doors, her head bobbing in tiredness. When the teenager walked up to her, she was about to fall asleep. So, he tapped her shoulder.

"Jade? You still here?" The boy asked her, making her drowsily yawn. She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, 'm just sleepy. Was busy last night." Her words slurred as her lime green eyes were hazed with sleepiness. She stretched and smiled.

"Sorry, I had to study for exams when I get back. I'm not very good at music though, so I might fail that course." She whimpers, telling the stranger whom she barely knew.

"Music?" He repeated, blinking for a bit. Then, he ruffled the younger's hair playfully. "I can help you with that. I'm pretty bad-ass at rapping, so I should be able to help you study for that course. Passed mine with flying colors."

Jade smiled, her buckteeth showing cutely. Then, the boy was then thinking over and over, _Oh my fucking god, that's so fucking adorable, what the fuck._

"That'd be awesome!" Jade snaps her fingers. "I still haven't got your name, mister!"

He grins and suddenly the sky looks even bluer than it did yesterday as she held her hand out. He took her hand, kissing it softly-making her blush, and saying to her,

"Nice to meet you, Jade Harley. Name's Dave Strider."

* * *

I was rushed... D:


	2. My Little Hawaiian Miracle

It's been a few weeks since Jade had found the Strider boy in the clearing in the woods nearby. Since then, the two have yet to leave each other's side in public, and they've even concocted **certain **feelings towards each other. However, the bad thing is-Jade's running low on money to stay at her hotel, so she gets a job at a small, but popular cafe near the ocean shore called Waves and Umbrella Trees.

One day, Jade was busy during a rush hour when Dave walked in. Jade hadn't noticed when he sat at the bar for at least ten minutes, so Dave approached her. When he tapped her on the shoulder, she didn't turn.

"Yes, I will have your order ready soon. Just please-eep!" When she turned, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of those familiar opaque shades. She put a hand over her heart and took a breath. "Good heavens, you scared the sea shells outta me, Dave!"

Her boss, Feferi Piexes, walks up to her with a bright smile similar to Jade's current one. "Hey, Jade. You can go now. I have Kanaya coming in to replace you." Feferi noticed Dave and held her hand out.

Dave took it with a stoic expression. "Nice to meet ya. Dave Strider."

"Feferi Piexes." She greeted quickly as more customers flowed in. She quickly returned to her room in the back, and came out with a Hawaiian skirt and blouse on.

Jade shoved her way though the crowd and around the building where no one came, so no one would see them.

"So, what are you doing here, Harley?" Dave asked his crush with a crack in his voice.

"I honestly needed money, so I applied here. Feferi hired me right away as a waitress and a bartender! And, it's really helpful because she helps me pay my hotel fees..." Jade fiddled with her long black hair.

Dave scoffs, running a hand through his tuft of blond hair. "You could've asked me to help."

"No, I didn't want to bother you, Dave..."Jade admitted softly because she hated liars, so why would she lie?

"You could never bother me, Jade." Dave tells her. As if noticing the care in the older's tone, Jade stood on the tips of her toes, barely enough to kiss him lightly. She cursed her height mentally, but he replied by wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down so she wouldn't struggle.

When they had parted, Jade was fiercely blushing and Dave chuckles lightly as they hold hands, walking to the red Convertible. "Something wrong, Harley?"

"N-No." When Jade saw Dave's expression, which obviously was like '_YOU THINK I BELIEVE DAT SHIT?' _"S-Shut up!" She playfully smacked him.

Dave laughed aloud, and they got into his car. Dave started it up, and Jade let her long black hair down from it's usual ponytail. As he drove to his beach house 30 minutes away, the wind tossed Jade's beautiful black hair around like a model's. Dave takes a small peak at her, and her arms are in the air while the air tosses her hair, making him squee inside.

When they reached the house, Dave is practically bounding from his seat like a little school girl. Ironically, of course.

_~All was golden when the day met the knight!~_

Jade looked at the large house in surprise. "Dave, you live here?!" Jade didn't expect him to have such a large house in Hawaii, let alone a MANSION! Lord, how much money can a teenager inherit?!

"Yup." Dave chuckled at the girl's reaction as she twirled in the yard of his beach house. "It's actually my brother's, but he never uses it anymore." Jade stopped twirling and tried to steady her step, but fell on her rear.

"Oomph." Jade made a noise similar to a grunt as she came into contact with the ground. "Y-Your b-brother's?" Her stuttering wasn't because she was nervous; it was because she was disoriented and she could barely focus her jumbled sight.

Dave couldn't stop himself from completely laughing aloud when helping the blackette up from the ground. Being unable to walk straight without falling, Jade accidentally fell into Dave, making them both fall down.

"Damn, Jade." Dave playfully scoffed. "Are you always this accident-prone?"

Dave gets up, holding Jade close to him because of her inability. "Sort of." Jade answered. "Miss Lalonde said it was b-because of my overoptimism."

Dave chuckles. "I'm sure it is. Or maybe its just little you being you."

Jade looks away with a blush as her arm is still around Dave's waist for support. "Yea, yea, I'm sure. Mr. Lean Green Giant..." Jade said to Dave, making him ruffle her hair.

"Whatever, Harley. Aren't you just the cute little puppy I've ever seen?" Dave made mock cute noises, and Jade stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"You're mean, Dave." Though, her insults were cut off when you two walked into the foyer. "Oh my sweet Lord, how does your brother afford all this?!"

Her laugh was like music to Dave's ears, and her smile was brighter than the sun itself. "He's a rapper, Jade." Dave answered the teenager in front of him, still trying to walk.

After steadying herself, she turns with a smile. "That's cool. I like good rappers. Are you a rapper? (Not that it'd matter, he he...)" Jade asked, adding on a comment to herself.

"I guess. But, I don't consider myself as good as my bro, Dirk." Dave told her, pushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He didn't particular need his cool kid wall up around her, but it was fun to tease her.

"Oh, your brother is Mr. Strider? I've met him a few times. He kept asking Ms. Lalonde to conjure him up a love potion. He's quite persistent, if I must say." Jade said honestly, earning a smirk from Dave.

"Yea, that sounds like Bro." Dave turned Jade towards him with a swift haste. "Hey, Jade." Dave nervously coughed, and placed his free hand around his neck. "Could we just talk for a little while? To, like, get to know each better?"

Jade smiled softly. "Of course, Dave. Just promise one thing."

Dave blinked, but nodded.

"Don't leave me in the middle of the summer. And, don't break my heart. It has been broken too many times." Jade told Dave, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jade went to wipe her tears away, and Dave hugged her. He stroked her long black hair with one hand, and held her close with the other. "I will never leave you, Jade."

Jade looks up at Dave with a smile, making him squee again inside. _'God fucking dammit, she's so cuuuute!'_ He thought but not saying it aloud. "You'll always be my little Hawaiian Miracle, Jade."

Jade put her cheek on his chest and sighed delightfully. "Thank you, Dave."

_"No problem, Jade." And, they kissed._

* * *

This time wasn't rushed, but I had lost a really big idea on this, sorry.


End file.
